


come take him by his lilywhite hands

by ennaih (aquandrian)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquandrian/pseuds/ennaih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that consumed all the known worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come take him by his lilywhite hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterofherdiscontent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winterofherdiscontent).



> A birthday drabble for the lovely [winterofherdiscontent](http://winterofherdiscontent.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from _Henry Lee_ by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.

Orson Krennic was a bureaucrat on his way to the top of the Imperial Army, his sights set on the Directorship and maybe beyond. He was sociopathic enough to disregard the rules of intergalactic decency when it suited him, and clever enough to charm when needed, to cultivate allies and discard them when they proved liabilities. Some of these allies might have died in innocuous possibly tragic ways, some may have simply vanished into the spiralling infinity of colonised space. He had no discernible vices other than a predilection for Old Republic luxury. If his weakness was his ambition, it was one he honed into a quality of lethal efficacy.

And then at some Imperial ball, she floated in on her father’s arm, a creature of spun silk and dark glossy hair and dark cold eyes. He was so much older than her, a couple of decades, but she saw him and knew. He was what she wanted. So she lay siege to him. He resisted, suspicious of an agenda, suspicious of everyone in this political hothouse.

And then one night in a deep fragrant garden, she told him her vision for the galaxy. How she would bring havoc and destruction, incinerate civilisations and planets because what was more beautiful than the skies burning?

He had watched her with eyes blue and clear, reflecting the light of a bone white moon. She was nothing he had ever seen before, infinitely fragile to look at and infinitely cruel. Her dark hair twined with tiny pearls, her dark eyes had met his, and there was a glorious madness there. She smiled at him, tiny points of gleaming white in a ripe red mouth. And he leaned forward, offered his mouth, offered his throat and all his white dangerous power, hers to wield and lay waste to the worlds.

The Empire fell apart with bewildering rapidity. Governments and senates scrambled to summon armies but all the military power had been corralled to his word. Mercenaries were approached and maybe some fought but for many, there was always a better price. The alien species tried to form alliances with the humans. A resistance formed and spread a glimmer of hope through the vast dark reaches of this ravaged civilisation. A scientist tried to help them, trying to repair the damage he had caused by failing to see the terror he had nurtured. The scientist died in a controlled explosion of his own design lab. The resistance fell to a small fierce girl with dark eyes and a ripe red mouth.

If Orson Krennic had once wanted to rule an Empire, that was no longer enough. He dreamed greater at her side. He dreamed of infinite dark space coiling around him like swathes of black silk, of pale hands reaching into him and taking everything he offered willingly, of her deep red mouth devouring all the good and all the ambition in him. He immolated himself in her and she burned him with all the rage and beauty of her will. She called him her white bone (k)night.

He called her Kore.

Their story was a myth passing into the furthest regions barely clinging to life, an annihilation so complete there was only a whisper of breath and laughter through the ravaged skies. Because what was more beautiful than a love that consumed all the known worlds?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Kore is the name Persephone was known by after she became Queen of the Underworld alongside Hades in Greek mythology. My favourite myth, yes.


End file.
